onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Big Mom Pirates
330,000,000 |captain = Charlotte Linlin }} The are an infamous pirate crew. The crew's captain is one of the Yonko, Charlotte Linlin. History Sometime after the Whitebeard War, Big Mom's crew agreed to protect Fishman Island in exchange for ten tons of sweets a month. However, Linlin rarely enforces her protection on the island, as she did nothing to prevent the civil war between the Ryugu Kingdom and the New Fishman Pirates, as her pirates even stated that a civil war was not their problem. Around this time would also be when the remnants of the Sun Pirates, including Jinbe, would come to work under Big Mom, although she primarily let them do as they pleased. Several days before the Straw Hat Pirates arrived to Fishman Island, Eustass Kid sank two of Big Mom's allies' ships. After Fishman Island was nearly destroyed by the New Fishman Pirates' coup d'état, Tamago and Pekoms arrived to collect the candy payment while disregarding the civil war. Meanwhile, Bobbin had finished attacking another of their territories due to the failure of delivering Charlotte Linlin her candy payment. Back at Fishman Island, when Tamago and Pekoms found out about the situation, they reported it to Bobbin, who told Big Mom, who in turn phoned Fishman Island. Luffy answered and took responsibility for the lost candy; declaring war against Big Mom, stating that it was dangerous to leave the island under the control of someone who would destroy it just for candy. Pekoms later defeated Caribou with a single punch after he tried to retrieve the treasure Luffy had given them as compensation for the candy. Pekoms and Tamago are later seen watching Caesar Clown's Den Den Mushi broadcast on his chemical weapon of mass destruction. After seeing Caesar's defeat by Luffy, Tamago suggests they call Big Mom. The crew approached Dressrosa on their ship, with the intent of capturing Caesar and sinking the Straw Hats. Flag The Big Mom Pirates' Jolly Roger is a skull with thick lips and wearing a pirate tricorne, on a fluffy background (which could represent Linlin's hair in some fashion) with several candy canes crossed behind it (one on the right, three stacked together on the left), in place of normal crossbones. A tree is seen coming out of the cane on the bottom right. Like the Whitebeard Pirates, the Big Mom Pirates have a simpler Jolly Roger, consisting of the normal skull-and-crossbones, but retaining the large lips of the original. Crew Members Crew Strength Captained by one of the Yonko, it can be presumed that the Big Mom Pirates are incredibly strong. One of their members, Bobbin, was powerful enough to pillage an entire country with only a handful of men, and Pekoms single-handedly defeated a Logia user all on his own and it is revealed that his bounty is 330,000,000. It was said that if an island does not pay its tribute she will destroy it using her army of "monsters". Indeed her crew so far has been quite varied, consisting of a long-legged person, a talking lion capable of turning into a tortoise, a wide-faced mask-wearing man, and a three-eyed girl, making her crew one of the most diverse since the Straw Hat Pirates themselves. Furthermore, Linlin has several islands under her control, and the citizens of Fishman Island, fearing her wrath, agreed to produce the ten tons of candy she orders every month. They also have multiple ships and allies, some of which were sunk by Eustass Kid. After Whitebeard died, the Sun Pirates apparently joined with them so Fishman Island would be under her protection, which increased the Big Mom Pirates' power. Jinbe, however, is not really loyal to her and is thinking of leaving her. Ship The Big Mom Pirate's ship has a heavy candy theme. Its figurhed is a singing clown with a pirate hat that sings about him being a ship. List of protected territories The Big Mom Pirates are known to have the following territories under their protection: * Whole Cake Island (base of operation) * Fishman Island (protectorate) * Unknown country (former protectorate, burned down) Other Information The crew members call their captain "Mama" and fear her, as she can throw violent rages when she does not receive the candy she expects, as well as cannibalizing her subordinates. Bobbin and a three-eyed girl seem to be the only known exceptions in fearing her. Linlin herself has great influence, as her declaration of protecting Fishman Island continued the island's peace when Edward Newgate died along with his protection. However, her "protection" is little more than extortion, as failure to make a payment will result in Fishman Island (or any other island that cannot pay their tribute) being destroyed, with no grace period whatsoever. This makes her method similar to that of the Arlong Pirates. After acquiring the candy from the various islands, the crew would hold a tea party. The crew is also connected with the underworld of brokering, as Pekoms and Tamago were seen paying attention to Caesar Clown's broadcast of an illegal chemical weapon of mass destruction. References Site Navigation it:Pirati di Big Mom fr:L'Équipage de Big Mom Category:Pirate Crews Category:Antagonist Groups